Pasta
Pasta M. Pizza, or Pasta, is one of the main characters of the garbage pail kids lore Appearence Pasta generally looks like a normal person. she has intense glasses and fucked up eyes but yknow not too much else notable. Personality Pasta is generally kinda cool, but stays out of many things aside from those related to chat to keep from dying inside. She will do pretty much anything you ask of her because she has absolutely no clue how to operate under actual freedom and power. This, her want to know how she is seen by others to the point of wanting to be roasted/accepting really weird forms of this like Dragon's furry crusade, and anxiety in the face of changes to the status quo show that she is also likely very insecure. She has legitimate intelligence and creativity for her age, but nothing serious ever comes out of this. She is very neutral, and almost stoic in attitude. Powers and Abilities -lazy eye -cant get actual sunburns and nobody knows why -can pass out mid-conversation -depression -can communicate with bugs -can eat fish food -weird dreams -cried after evangelion Childhood Pasta's childhood was basically spent shitting around, imagining things about her stuffed animals and drawing all sorts of monsters. She had an imaginary friend that was described by Nicky as a "corrupted togetic" or something close. For much of her childhood, Pasta had an interest in robots and would "make" them out of scrap parts like bits of an old printer. Pasta once ate a rock in like third or fourth grade. Pre-Chat/Drawcast Once Pasta found drawcast, things got wild. She actually got decently popular for someone so young, and made the friends that founded the chat. The only current chat member that she did not meet through drawcast is Wisteria, who Nicky brought into the chat. Many dark memories are hidden on Pasta's drawcast account, and Nicky occasionally will search through this nasty territory for the worst of what she had done. Pasta was actually pretty consistent on drawcast until the Tumblr Transition took place. Proto-Chat In the short-lived Proto-Chat with Dragon and someone else, the only really notable thing Pasta did was commence the Bee Incident in which she spammed bee/bee movie related images for an entire hour if not longer at about midnight. Theme/Related Song(s) -The Pizza Theme from Spider-Man 2: The Game Use in Battle General Description In battle, Pasta is an effective wall and healer. There is no easy way to kill Pasta, however, her offensive and speed stats are abysmal. She has the ability to heal herself and others in a snap, so it is advised not to ignore her presence in a battle against a team using her. Relations Nicky: adopted father, good friend Dragon: good friend Wisteria: former rival of sorts, good friend Pizza Child: brother Trivia -Pasta's first possssion (and by far the worst) actually happened before the chat's creation. It happened on drawcast during August of 2016. The Christmas Spirit caused her to exclusively show interest in Christmas-related things, such as Christmas music and art over the span of three daysCategory:Characters